


6 Feet Under

by Jagaimo_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagaimo_chan/pseuds/Jagaimo_chan
Summary: Yamaguchi set his phone on the table as he dragged his tired body through his two-person apartment. He has lost count how many sleepless nights he had survived after the third night. If he would have known the job was going to demand 3 plus night without sleeping, he wouldn’t have accepted it. Nonetheless, he had made enough money to not worry about rent for the next four months. At this stage of his 23-year-old life all he cared about was how much the job was going to pay. He was no longer sure if he even enjoyed hacking all that much anymore. He laid on his orange couch wondering where the thrill of hacking into forbidden databases had gone. It had probably disappeared along with his soul two years back.  Oh, yeah, by the way, Tadashi Yamaguchi no longer had a soul.





	1. Taking Off

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am not a writer and I decided to try this out for the first ever. I am sorry if I suck. I probably won't really write unless someone wants me because I have negative 100% confidence. My grammar sucks as well so I am super sorry. Comment?

Two long years had passed by since Yamaguchi was involved in an on campus shooting. 

That day he was shoot once through the heart and three times right through the head. The college boy must have had something against him if he was willing to waste four bullets on him. It could have also been because Yamaguchi had tried to fight him off when he saw him molesting one of the girls he was holding captive. His night was a blur honestly, but he knew he was supposed to die. Well, he did die and then someone brought him back.

Yet his soul stayed in hell.

It had been a mystery how Yamaguchi’s soul ended up in hell. As far as he had known, Yamaguchi had never committed a sin so great it would lead him to end up there. He did take a peak when his mom was wrapping up his Christmas gifts when he was eight but was that really worth going to hell? If so, then parents should start telling their kids to stop being nosy instead of figuring out ways to keep them believing in Santa. Or was it because he ate his roommate's tacos thinking they were his that one time when he was a freshmen ?

“YamYam-chan, if you think too much your head is going to explode.”

Yamaguchi sat there in silence wondering if Oikawa had meant that as a joke or if he really didn’t know he accidentally made a reference to his death. Based on the blank stare he got from the older male he went with option number two. That was Oikawa for you, kind of careless with his words but Yamaguchi knew Oikawa really did care for him.

“Before I forget, I’m moving in with Iwa-chan. Isn’t that exciting!”

“Wait, I just had a whole inner conversation with myself about how you care about me and now you’re leaving me!”

“YamYam-chan, just because I am leaving doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. Give me more credit than that!”

“Oikawa-san, if you leave then who’s going to keep me from turning into a rotting corpse every month!”

“Wait, did you say you had an inner conversation with yourself?”

“Oikawa-san!”

“Don’t worry Yamaguchi, we are sending over another angel to take care of you. You won’t be rotting away.”

Yamaguchi let out a sigh of relief and threw his body back on the couch. It was nice to know he would be able to "live" a while longer. He wasn't sure why but he knew there was a reason he needed to stay "alive" and kicking.

“At least not anytime soon.”

And just like that he disappeared. God, Yamaguchi hated when Oikawa did that. He really hopped that whatever angel come to take care of him next didn't possess the power to teleport at his hearts content. It was one of the things that got under Yamaguchi's skin. Oikawa would often leave in the middle of conversions or appear while he was working an important job and scare this to death. He was grateful to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who stuck around even though it wasn't part of his job, but the fact that Yamaguchi couldn't do any of their cool tricks annoyed him.

Would he have been able to do all those things if his soul would have gone to heaven? 


	2. Always Coming Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying and I am sorry. You guys can tell me what to fix or if I should stop or anything. Have a great day and remember you are worth more that hateful words! Spread hope and love to those in time of need and to yourself.

A couple of days had passed and Yamaguchi had started to worry. No angel had shown up and it was getting to the end of the month. Yamaguchi was thankful that the weather was starting to get colder and he could wear his jacket all day because visible areas of black were starting to appear. His skin was starting to rot, a lovely side effect of not having a soul. When he was pulled out from 6 feet underground his body still had bullet holes and his flesh had started to rot but the angels had fixed him up like a car on Pimp My Ride. He was given artificial nerves and a small artificial soul which allowed him to have some kind of emotions. However, he needed a fix every month or so before he started to turn back into a zombie.

Oikawa had always been there for him making sure he was given enough life force and taking care of him. Of course, there were time where even Oikawa would mess up. There was one month Yamaguchi went without feeling any pain. He surely took advantage of that. Oikawa would pour hot water on him and he would feel nothing! He could place his hand directly on the stove and he would feel but a tickle. It was great until the following month when he got his sense of pain back and could feel the side effects of all the stupid shit he and Oikawa decided to try out. There was also one time where Oikawa accidentally screwed up his amygdala and limbic system making him emotionless for that month. Oikawa, who loves to talk,  learned he did not like to get uninterested and blank stares as a response  and made sure he never made that mistake again.   

Yamaguchi knew he could go another full day before he became emotionless and maybe three days before he started to smell like sour milk. This was great, just perfect. What did a guy have to do in order to live a normal life around here. He laughed at his silly request. A normal life? Him? He was basically a modern day zombie for crying out loud! It was times like these when he realized that perhaps being back wasn’t as great as he had thought it was. He was like  a drug addict who needed a fix every month. He couldn't play sports anymore because his body was fragile and he couldn’t spend much time in the sun or his skin would rot faster. That’s why he stuck with illegal hacking as a profession. He had been fascinated by computer for as long as he could remember but right now he stuck with it because he could spend most of his time inside. It wasn’t like he had any friends to spend the day out with  anyway. The only contacts on his phone were his boss and the taco place two blocks away from his apartment. Other than that he only used his phone to keep up to date with the world news and the celebrities he followed on social media.  

Oikawa was perhaps the closest he got to a friend. After the incident Oikawa had been the only person he talk to about his day or the random thoughts he had had during the day. Even then, it had all started just because Oikawa was assigned to be his guardian. Heaven couldn’t let a soulless zombie from hell just walk around like nothing. Yamaguchi had offered to return to his stage of decomposition but because the angels didn’t know who had pulled him out they decided not to risk a demon taking over him. Therefore , it was more like he was pushed onto Oikawa and made his responsibility .  

The whole demon and angel thing was complicated as hell. They weren’t all really angels or demons but they were, or so Oikawa and Iwaizumi explained. Yamaguchi decided to make his life easier and make everything simple by keeping it black and white. Yamaguchi found himself smiling at the memory of a flustered Iwaizumi when Oikawa asked him to explain how he became an angel. According to them one must have lived a righteous life, died honorably, or have been been a clean devoted believer in order to become an angel. Or you could have been Oikawa and “gotten lucky” in the words of Iwaizumi. Oikawa and Iwaizumi remember two things from when they were alive. The first was how they died and the second was the feeling of having been together all their lives before they died.  

Oikawa let out a couple of tears when Iwaizumi told the story of their death. Yamaguchi was worried for Oikawa but after hearing the whole story he understood they were tears of happiness. Iwaizumi said he remembered the whole day of their deaths while Oikawa only remembers a couple of moment up until the accident. Both of them had picked out that day to go shopping for Christmas presents for their significant others. Iwaizumi had never dated before and it was his first Christmas with his girlfriend while Oikawa was going for his second Christmas with his girl. Oikawa made sure to point out how inexperienced Iwaizumi had been for a freshmen in college  if that was supposed to have been his first Christmas with someone. The friendly taunting earned him a slap upside the head and the classic  “Oi, shut the fuck up Shittykawa”. Iwaizumi continued his story as if he had been waiting to tell it again. The boys had spent a fun day out shopping, eating, taking pictures, and enjoying themselves like best friends, not giving a damn about the time or the world. Then they argued about something that was “a  blur” and Oikawa ran off leaving Iwaizumi behind. The atmosphere had turned a little melancholy and neither of the men looked at each other but the story continued.  

After finding Oikawa hiding in some alley their arguing continued. Things got heated and physical and Oikawa treind to run way again. This time it was onto ongoing traffic. Iwaizumi said things went too fast and he just remembers jumping out in front of a giant truck carrying gas. He laughed a little looking up at Oikawa saying that his heroic death didn’t really work if they both ended up dead. Oikawa then continued to brag about how the only thing that mattered was that he was saved by the great prince Iwaizumi. He bragged about how his best friend was the only best friend in the world who would jump infront of him to save his life. Iwaizumi grew flustered the more Oikawa bragged about him and made up scenarios about how their friendship probably developed when they were alive. 

“And we probably met as kids and Iwa-chan probably thought I was super cool so he had to be my friend. We might have even gotten married at the same time and had kids around the same age if we were still humans” he had gone on and on until the stars covered the night sky. Iwaizumi didn’t dare interrupt oikawa’s fantasy, he probably had some of his own as well.  Yamaguchi continued to smile to himself.  _ A life time friend, a heroic death, a happy ending, did i really have any of those?  _


End file.
